Hell Fire Squad
by Shadow knight1121
Summary: Somethings in this world can not be fought by mere force. Amanda Waller, director of Argus, has lost her best men to the entity known as the Darkness. Her men have suffered from its influence, but she discovered that there are few who are immune to its power. She assembled a team of criminals before why not try it again. Send oc through PM not Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Darkness Rises**

 **Authors Note: This is a somewhat short story about how Amanda Waller handles beings of demonic proportions that she doesn't rely on the Justice League for and is too rough for the Suicide Squad. This is a bit of a crossover with JLA and Darkness stories. I'll leave a list down below, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or Darkness.**

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot, or Penguin as he has been known for, has been suffering a major hit from Black Mask and his mob recently. He was sitting at his desk in his night club looking over all the guns he lost, but all he saw was how much money he was missing out on. He knew that once Mask sold those guns on the street, Penguin's buyers wouldn't want anything to do with him.

"This is a load of shit!" He said as he threw his papers across the desk. He held his cigarette holder up to his lip and took a long drag before blowing a thick cloud of smoke in his accountants face.

The scrawny man let out a small cough as he waved the smoke out of his face. He knew that the smart thing to do would be to give him his boss's racket money and walk out, but he also knew that if he didn't give his boss a solution to his problem he would most likely be found in the dumpster the next day.

"M-Mr. Cobblepot, if I may?" He boss narrowed his eye underneath his eyeglass as he glared at his associate. "Earlier in our casino, a man approached me and asked for any work that you may have for him. He gave me this phone if you were interested."

"What kind of work?" He asked in his grouchy voice as he snatched the phone out of his hand. It was an old burner phone that was cracked and scratched to hell, but it still worked.

"He said that he could solve any problem that you may have." He said. "I think he knows that you are in trouble with, Black Mask."

"And how do you know that he won't just kill me!" Cobblepot snapped as he shot up from his chair and grabbed his umbrella. The accountant was scared stiff when the tip of his umbrella was held against his throat.

"He said t-that he knew where your guns were and that he could get them back for you." He stammered. This sparked Cobblepot's interest. He looked down at the phone and after a minute of hesitation he pressed down on the call button and held the phone up against his ear.

"Hello?" A casual voice slurred.

"I 'eard that you knew where my guns were and you could get them back." Cobblepot demanded.

His door burst open and a man dressed in a leather coat and black cargo pants walked in. His dark hair was long and messy the same as his facial hair. Cobblepot could tell that this man was drunk and a mistake.

"Get 'em out of here." Cobblepot threw his phone at his head, but the man grabbed it and stuffed it into his pocket.

"I can get you your guns back." He said as he regained his composure.

"Where are they?"

"Nuh-uh," The man said playfully as he shook his finger. "I want to be the one to get them for you and I want a finder's fee."

"What, why?" Cobblepot asked. He didn't know what this guy's angle was. For all he knew this guy was a lunatic who escaped from Arkham.

"Three reasons, ahem." He cleared his throat before holding up three fingers. "One I work for my money, two I want money for finding them and more money for the work and three I want to have a good time tonight."

"How much?"

"Fifty thousand for finding the guns and another fifty for killing every bastard on sight." He chuckled.

"A hundred thousand for this job?" Cobblepot pondered. "All right, besides if you die I can just send in my men and with luck you would at least kill one or two of them in the process."

"Splendid, now if you could just give me a ride to the location I can get this ball rolling."

"And may I get your name so I can chisel it on your tombstone?" Cobblepot asked.

"Jordan Craven."

(!)

Down by the docks there was a warehouse that was bustling with Black Mask's troops who were armed with military grade gear. From armored vests and guns they were ready for a gang war and with Cobblepot's guns Penguin wouldn't stand a chance.

Jordan was given a ride to the docks and he made the trip to the warehouse on foot. He approached the main doors and was stopped by the two guards standing outside. One of them cringed in disgust as he pushed Jordan away.

"Jesus you smell like shit!" He shouted.

"Huh, probably because I just shit myself." Jordan chuckled. "I'm kidding I drank a lot tonight."

"What the hell are you doing here?" The guard asked. "Private party."

"Aww, well, you see you stole my friend's guns and he has been crying like a bitch for the past few days and he would really like his guns back, so…"

The guards both aimed their guns at Jordan and the contractor raised his hands in the air.

"How do you know about the guns?" He snapped.

"I saw you jump Penguin's goons, followed you and here we are." He stated causally. "The question is if you guys are going to give me the guns or are you going to make me take them?"

The other guard raised his shotgun up to Jordan's face and cocked it. Jordan shook his head and in an instant he swiped his hand across the barrel of the gun and swiped his combat knife across his throat before throwing the knife into the center of the other guard's skull.

He quickly grabbed the shotgun and admired it in all its deadly beauty. It was a UTS-15 pump action shotgun. It was awesome. He reached down and pulled the knife from the guard's skull and wiped the blade clean on his pants before slipping it into his holster.

He ran over to the smaller door and shot the door handle off and quickly stepped in. He cocked the shotgun and stood before everyone.

"Evening." He nodded to the leader. "Guns or die, choice is yours."

The leader of the mercenaries picked up an assault rifle while the rest of the crew pulled out their rifles, shotguns and handguns.

"Asshole, we have more numbers than you, more guns than you and you only have that shotgun there." The leader chuckled.

"I also have a colt .45, a combat knife and…this." Jordan pulled out a black revolver with serpent on the handle and purple outlining the gun.

His eyes glowed white before the gun was engulfed in a dark energy and fired a bullet across the warehouse, through the crates and into the head of another guard. The lightbulbs burst and all hell broke loose.

The mercs were firing blindly into the darkness while Jordan just hid behind a crate waiting for them to run out of bullets or stop shooting. With Jordan's special talent he could see all nine of them clear as day before raising his shotgun and firing it at them, killing three of them.

When the gun ran out he switched to a different cover and pulled out his .45. It was a shiny piece with a white marble handle. He held both of his handguns and using his powers he fired his bullets all over the warehouse and struck down every guard inside, except for the leader.

The leader had on a pair of night vision goggles on and he spotted Jordan. He aimed his rifle at Jordan and fired all of his bullets at him and when he ran out, Jordan popped out from cover and fired a round from his .45 into his arm.

The leader fell down onto the ground and looked up at the contractor. His eyes widened when he saw the dark figure standing over him. He raised his revolver and pressed the barrel against his chest.

"Take comfort that with your death you give me life." Jordan pulled the trigger, finishing him off.

Jordan grabbed the shotgun he had discarded and he was about to head out when he saw a large envelope sticking out of the leader's pocket. It was fat with cash and his eyes widened in delight.

He noticed a seal on the envelope that didn't match Black Mask or Penguin's label. He shrugged and pocketed it before hopping into a nearby Lamborghini and sped off out of the warehouse where he met up with Cobblepot in his limo.

"Your guns are inside and the men are dead," Jordan said as he held out his hand. "Money, now."

Cobblepot grunted and threw a large envelope at him. Jordan grabbed it and nodded.

"It's been a pleasure, now if you will excuse me I need to be going." He said as he started up his car.

"I could use a man of your talent for a more permanent partnership." Cobblepot smirked.

"No thanks, I got my thrill for the day. Till next time you fuck up and need an associate." He smiled before hauling ass out of the docks.

Jordan went to another nightclub and he enjoyed the riches of his hard work. He drank, gambled and got laid and he next he was going to Star City where he would do it all again.

He stumbled out of the hotel he was staying in and he made his way over to his car, but there was a woman leaning against the driver side of his car. She was an African American woman around her mid-forties wearing a purple dress suit.

"Um, who the hell are you?" Jordan asked.

"A friend who could use your help." She stated in a calm demeanor. "Let's go for a ride."

Jordan pulled out his revolver and aimed it at her head.

"Let's not." He grunted. "I'll ask again, who are you?"

"Okay, I see you like it the hard way as well." She smiled before floodlights shined down on the two of them.

Jordan pulled out his colt and he started blindly firing into the light, but his powers wouldn't work in the light.

He felt something strike him in his left shoulder and then in his stomach. He felt jolts of electricity course through his body and he collapsed on the ground before everything turned black.

(?)

Jordan woke up with a killer headache and the blinding light did not help either. He went to rub his temples, but his wrists were restrained by some strong bands on the chair he was sitting in.

"What the hell, hey!" He shouted. "Where am I?"

"A facility and that is all you need to know." That woman's voice echoed. "And I need your help with a deadly assignment."

(AN)

Okay, brief start to the story, nothing special. This was just to get my foot in the door. Here are the requirements for the characters if you wish to submit one and I will only accept one so make sure you are comfortable with your character. These characters will be criminals, what kind is up to you, but no mob bosses or kingpins just grunts and I want adults not kids. I look forward to what you bring me.

 **Name:**

 **Age: Above the age of twenty five no younger.**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair color/ Eye color:**

 **Sexual Preference:**

 **Personality:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Skills:**

 **Darkness Relic: The relic can be a weapon or an accessory your choice. What is the name, origin and the curse behind it? Example, Jordan's revolver is named the Peace Maker and it was once used by Jonah Hex and if it chooses it's wielder by whoever is killed with the gun in their possession and the curse is that they are forced to kill with that gun at least once a year before the owner's birthday.**

 **Darkness Power: Keep it limited. No immortality or godlike proportions nothing too ridiculous. Example, Jordan has a darkness sharpshooter ability allowing him to see through walls, fire through walls and even share his power with other darkness wielders.**

 **Belief on The Darkness: Does your character follow up on the darkness or does he/she just use his/her power and not care where it comes from, your choice.**

 **Bio:**

 **Criminal Background: Hitman, enforcer, pimp, prostitution, drug dealer, whatever your filthy minds can come up with.**

 **Weapons: pistols, rifles, shotguns, knives swords, bow and arrows or they can just stick to their relic if it is a weapon.**

 **Reward: They are guns for hire after all. Argus owes them something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Darkness in Our Hearts**

 **Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your support and for your characters. They are all very interesting and I know everyone will love them as much as I do. Next chapter will be the introduction, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League and the Darkness.**

* * *

Jordan was led through the secret facility by the mysterious woman, who he still didn't know, but he didn't have much of a choice seeing as how he had no weapons and an armed escort. The facility was advanced, too advanced for his liking, after all he was a grunt not some secret agent. Needless to say, he was way out of his element.

He didn't like where any of this was going.

"Okay, where the fuck are we going and more importantly, why the fuck am I here?" He snapped as he started to get more and more impatient as they walked.

"You are in one of our Argus Facilities that is stationed here in Gotham." She explained. "I am, Amanda Waller and you are Jordan Craven. The former Pink Archer turned gun for hire who just so happens to be using a gun that has been passed down from every violent criminal in known history."

"Speaking of which, where the hell is my fucking gun?" He asked. He still had his coat and his street clothes, but his new shotgun, colt and revolver were all gone. Amanda just shrugged.

"They are currently being examined, speaking of that gun, how did you come by it?" She asked.

"What does it matter?" He received a smack upside his head for that remark by one of the guards.

"Answer the damn question." He ordered. Jordan glared at him.

"A mobster." He grunted as his eyes remained on the guard. "It was my first job. I was ordered to do a hit with a squad of contractors a few years ago. We moved in and cleared it out room by room, before we came upon his office. He fired first and I shot last. He killed seven people by shooting through the walls and through the damn bodies. I knew that piece wasn't an ordinary weapon, so I took it and that is that."

"What does it do?" She asked.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph you people." Jordan grunted. "It allows me to be a sharpshooter. I can see through walls and shoot through walls. When it is really dark I can harness dark energy and shoot dark energy and if I don't kill with it at least once a year I die on my birthday."

"Hmm, so it _is_ a darkness relic." She stated. Jordan narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you know about the darkness?" He asked her.

"Only that a few people in this world can use it without suffering from its influence." She explained. "And that is why I need you and a few others to do a job for me."

"I don't work for free." He grunted. He felt the same guard from before press the barrel of his assault rifle against the back of his head. Jordan didn't take it this time.

He spun around rapidly, snatching the rifle out of his hands and smacking it across his face, before smashing the butt of the gun into the second guards face. He fell to the ground, clutching his now broken nose as Jordan aimed his rifle at the previous guard and opened fired on him.

The gun fired loud before running out, but to his surprise the guard was still alive and unharmed.

"Blanks, Mr. Craven." Waller said blandly. "Now come so we can discuss the details of this job. Jordan looked at Waller and then back at the guard who was laughing at the gunman. Jordan smashed the butt of the gun into the side of the guard's head, knocking him out before tossing the gun and following Waller into a room.

When he stepped in he saw that it was a boardroom with a long black table and matching chairs with a few others sitting around it. They didn't look like agents they actually dressed like private contractors, just like him.

One man had black hair and looked to be around the same age as Jordan. He looked up at him with his blood red eyes. He wore a black duster with blue body armor with matching pants and boots. Amanda approached him first.

"This is, Jason Lariat." Then she nodded to the girl next to him. "And his girlfriend, Tina Jackson." She looked a few years younger and not as angry looking as her significant other. She gave him a kind smile and a small wave as he took in her appearance.

She wore a white duster over her white jumpsuit that left little to imagination with shin guards over her legs that went into her own set of blue boots. Amanda made her way over to a middle aged man with black hair and an eye patch over his left eye. His one good green eye looked up at Jordan.

"This is, Edward Lynch." He also wore a duster, but his outfit was pretty average, just a black shirt with blue jeans and a pair of black boots.

"Call me, Ed." He grunted.

She moved over to another couple similar to Jason and Tina, like literally the same as Jason and Tine. He even had the same eye color as Jason. He even wore a black duster over his red shirt and black pants, he had his red and blue boot perched on the end of the table. Jordan noticed the girl looked like she was Asian-American with long black hair. She had vibrant blue eyes and a kind face as well as Tina. She wore a red skin tight jumpsuit and the same boots as her boyfriend. "These two are Richard Jonas Jameson and his girlfriend, Miranda Flame."

"I would prefer it if you called me, R.J." The man stated in a British accent.

"And finally, Gabriel Ashcroft." She pointed to the Native American man with long black hair. Out of everyone he was the only one dressed normally with his grey hooded jacket, black pants and a pair of running shoes. He nodded his head at Jordan, before he was led to his own seat.

"Everyone, this is Jordan Craven." Amanda introduced as she took her place up in the front of the board room.

"Great, so would someone care to explain why the hell we are all here?" R.J. asked in bitterness.

"I'm with him." Jason said. "Why the hell are we all sitting here, you said you had a very important assignment for us." He motioned over to his girlfriend. "You never said anything about anyone else being here."

"I never said anything at all." Waller stated harshly. "Now, if you would all stop interrupting me, so I may continue?" Jason and R.J. sat back down in their seats as she pulled out a small device and clicked the button. Everyone watched as a screen popped up on the wall and showed a picture of a man with short blonde hair and ice blue eyes. R.J. recognized him right away.

Damien Darhk!" He snapped as she shot up from his chair. Jordan glanced over at him.

"I take it you know this guy?" Jordan stated rhetorically.

"Yes, he tried to kill me and Miranda." He snarled at the grunt of the group, but Miranda calmed him down by placing a hand on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear.

"He threatened to kill me if R.J. didn't join his organization." Miranda explained as R.J. regained his composure. "And he did, but R.J. tried to kill him first…it didn't work."

"I've been hunting this fucker down for the past two years."

"And now we have found him." Waller continued. "Mr. Darhk has been planning something big for a long time now and we would like to know what it is."

"And that's where we come in?" Gabriel grunted. "We are just observers?"

"Observe is the objective, destroy is your primary goal." She stated. "You see he is in possession of some relics, similar to what you people have." Instead of showing another picture she picked up a goofy looking obsidian statue. Everyone could feel the small darkness essence radiating off of it.

"This is an old relic." Edward chuckled. "Where did you get it?"

"What do you all know about the darkness?" Waller asked.

"That it is evil and those who share its power should respect it and use it with strict principles." Ed stated.

"I agree with that," Jason weighed in. "But I just use my gift as I see fit."

"I think what she means is how far its influence spreads." Jordan said. "It's in the bible, Genesis, Verse 2. And the Earth was without form, and void; and darkness was upon the face of the deep. Something like that, the point is that darkness has existed since the dawn of time."

"Correct, this statue here is an actual representation of the darkness." She explained as she placed a hand on the statue. "Caine, the brother of Abel, was believed to be influenced by the darkness and it drove him to kill his brother. This statue and many others like it, was crafted by Caine himself to warn people of the darkness, or winged demon, as he referred it too."

"Wait, you mean this was actually made by, Caine?" Tina chuckled sarcastically. "Give me a freaking break."

"The darkness is real," Ed said. "God is real and hell is real. These relics are made for one purpose only and that is to cause as much fear, despair and death amongst humanity."

"Why don't we just skip the bullshit and get to the main point!" Gabe snapped. "What is our fucking job and what is our payment!?"

"Your job is as I said, Mr. Ashcroft." Waller stated calmly. "You are to locate Damian Darhk and retrieve any darkness relics that may be there. Also, since Darhk is highly connected I need you to find out who he may be connected to and what their goals are."

"How much are we getting paid?" Jason asked.

"Enough money that you will be able to retire off of and your record will be completely wiped out." Waller smirked. "How does that sound?"

Everyone looked at one another for an answer of their own. They didn't know each other, but they all knew how the game worked. They do the dirty work and they get paid. It was like clockwork for them at this point.

Only this time they were going after someone who was deeply connected in the criminal underworld. He also had access to dark powers, some of which were stronger than their own.

Jordan's phone went off, he forgot he even had it, as he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out and checked his messages. Soon, everyone's phones started blowing up and their eyes widened at the number of zeroes that spread across their screen.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm in." Jordan said.

(!)

After the meeting, the ragtag team made their way to the armory where they retrieved their current equipment.

Jordan retrieved his .45 and his Remington shotgun, but these significant pieces held a place in his heart and he didn't want to lose them, so he made a request. He wanted his UTS-15 shotgun back and a SOCOM .45 with all the trimmings. He also caught eye of a very badass machete. Tanto sawback is what it was called and he wanted it. He holstered his new .45 with the flashlight and laser attachment on his hip along with his machete. He also retrieved his Peace Maker from a special case they used to contain darkness relics.

Jason slipped on his leather gloves which were his darkness relic, Eternal Requiem. He grabbed a couple of glocks and his long swords with black and silver hilts he fastened on his back. He fastened a holster of throwing knives on his vest with a pair if combat knives on his boots.

His girlfriend Tina, opted for the same equipment, but her darkness relic was a long sickle like weapon on a long black staff with a blood red crescent blade. Eternal Agony is what she named it and she loved it.

Gabe grabbed his weapons, a M1911A1 pistol along with FN Five-Seven pistol. He also helped himself to an M4 Carbine and a Saiga-12 shotgun. The guards handed him his darkness relic, a ten inch dagger with tattered black leather strap wrapped around the handle. He had it fastened on his left hip along with his gun.

Ed asked for a combat pistol with a suppressor, a sawed off shotgun an SMG assault rifle and a special request for a rocket launcher. He didn't want to risk taking any chances if he came up against something big and scary.

Jordan couldn't help but notice that he didn't have a darkness relic. He would need to look into him later.

R.J. didn't ask for anything but his own possessions. He retrieved his own Colt.45 and his short swords that once belong to his father, Jack the Ripper. No one who his father was and no one knew he was from a different dimension, but R.J. knew that after he was done with Darhk he would be going after his father's killer, Solar.

He retrieved his darkness relic, Bloodlust and holstered it on his hip.

Miranda retrieved her black and red gauntlets that held her hidden blades. She collected two twin glocks with suppressors and placed them in her hip holsters. She retrieved two combat knives that she sheathed on her lower back. She didn't require much, just her darkness relic the phantom bow, Orion.

Once everyone was armed and ready they were all led to a black jet where Amanda greeted them.

"Look, once you are on the field we will have very little contact." She stated as she pulled out a small black square. She approached Jordan and handed him the small device. "Only contact me when you have something important to say, now are there any final questions?"

"Where are we going?" Ed asked as he lit up a cigarette he got off of one of the guards.

"As I said, your target is Darhk and any relics he may possess." She stated. "His last known location was a warehouse in Gotham Harbor. Capture Darhk if possible, but terminate him if necessary."

"I got a question too," Jordan said. "What is our approach, guns blazing or stealth?"

"Your show, your decision, but I warn you if you fail you die, if you try to run you die and if you try to take those relics you most certainly will die." Amanda stated coldly.

"How, I know you didn't rig us like you did with your suicide squad." Jason chuckled. "The little voice in our head can easily push that out of our bodies."

"She doesn't need to," Ed weighed in. "She has a relic that can kill all of us instantly I think it is called the Abysmal Maw. It is a darkness relic that was carved from the gates of hell itself and it can kill anyone instantly with pure hell fire. It is indeed a powerful weapon, I've seen it."

"Hmm, funny how only I know about the Maw, but you seem to know how I have it and plan to use it, how can you do that?" She asked in amusement.

"Like I said," He chuckled. "I have seen everything."

"Clearly, but it makes no difference, it has given me the perfect name for this team. The Hell Fire Squad." She chuckled. "Now, if there are no more questions I need everyone to get on board and strap in. You have a long night ahead of you."

Everyone did what they were told and they looked over to Ed who knew about everything that was happening. Jordan could already tell that this group was a bad idea. He boarded the plane and took his seat like everyone else.

No one said anything or did anything but sit back and watch as the walls started moving around them. The helipad was moving up to the surface, meaning that they were underground the whole time.

The team was eager to see where they were being held, but as they started to get closer to the surface each one of them started to feel drowsy. That clever bitch had gassed the plane. Right as the plane showed them the light the whole team passed out and fell into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dirty Hands**

 **Authors Note: Thank you all for your support and for your characters. I hope that you all had a happy Thanksgiving and a good time. I am glad that you are all committed to this story as I am. Here is the next chapter and this one will be action packed for your liking, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Darkness or the Justice League**

* * *

Jordan's vision was blurred and his head was pounding as he slowly woke up. He slowly stood up on his feet and rubbed his temples to aid his pounding headache. He looked around to see the members coming to their senses as well.

"Everyone, okay?" He asked as everyone let out short yes's and no's. Jason checked Tina before taking in his surroundings. They were in an old warehouse and by the sounds of it, they were near the water, so somewhere in Gotham's harbor.

"Why the hell would Waller send us here?" Jason asked as he checked his weapons, most importantly his gloves. He felt a tap of his shoulder and he turned to instantly be face to face with one of the most bizarrely dressed person he's ever seen.

She was an older woman wearing a black, studded jacket with an, 'I heart USA' shirt underneath, only the word 'heart' was crossed out. He looked down and raised an eyebrow at her bell bottom jeans and a pair of jack boots. Her brown hair was tied in a braided ponytail which was wrapped in a purple bandanna.

"Um, who the hell are you?" He snapped as Tina stood beside him and readied her scythe. The woman smiled and shook her head before introducing herself.

"My name is, Silvia Fylfot." She introduced. "And Waller had me set up shop here to get a grasp on the situation." Ed pushed past Jason and Tina and stood before Silvia.

"I'm, Edward Lynch," He introduced. "I prefer to be called, Ed. What is the situation?"

"Okay, straight to business." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a slim silver tablet and pressed a button which brought up a holographic projection of a cargo ship and a military grade helicopter. "Damian Darhk, will be arriving in an hour on this helicopter to meet an unknown accomplice on this freighter. The mission is simple, we watch and study their movements and when we get an opening we move in and capture them for questioning. Speaking of which, any questions?"

"How many men are we to be expecting?" Gabe asked.

"Don't know," She said. "Darhk usually has seven guards by his side, but this newcomer could have his own personal guard as well."

"I guess we have no choice but to wait and see." Jordan said as he grabbed a nearby chair and propped himself in front of a nearby window. He set his shotgun up against the wall and pulled out his Peacemaker and rested it on his lap.

Everyone else soon followed his lead and picked a corner to sit in and wait. Time moved slowly when everyone in the room doesn't talk and the only noise that could be heard was the creaks and moans of an old building and the gentle current of the water outside.

R.J. sat with Miranda and the two spent the better part of their time staring at Jordan's gun. The darkness whispered in their ears and they could hear the screams of every victim that met their end at the barrel of that gun.

"You can ask if you want." Jordan said as he continued staring out the window. "I've been feeling your eyes burning a hole in my hands since the moment you sat down."

"What is that gun?" Miranda asked.

"The Peacemaker, this gun has taken more lives over the years than cancer." Jordan explained. "This gun allows me to be a hell of a marksman. I can see through walls and shoot through just about anything."

"What's the trade off?" Miranda asked.

"I have to kill with it at least once a year before my birthday, or I die." Jordan stated with a chuckle. "I found that out the hard way when I felt the damn thing nearly suck the life out of me."

"Yeah, mine does the same, too." Miranda stated as she pulled out her Phantom Bow, R.J. gave her a look, telling her to keep it to herself, but she stuck her tongue out at him and started up a conversation.

"This is, Orion," She stated. "This little puppy will never miss, but its power is dangerous."

"It does more?" Jordan asked. She nodded.

"Yup, while it never misses, it takes a month off my life and while the darkness enhances my speed and strength, it nearly kills me every time."

"That is why you will never use them ever." R.J. stated in a cold tone.

"Dude, what the hell is your deal?" Gabe snapped. "You barely talked at all and when you do you fucking snap at people, including your girl there."

"How I act and how I look after my, 'girl', is none of your fucking business." R.J. said in a harsh tone. "I just don't think that we should be talking about our past and our powers any more than we should. We are paid associates, nothing more."

"He's right," Jason said. "I wouldn't want to risk you guys wanting to kill me for my relic."

"It doesn't work that way, ya fucking hack." Ed slurred in his thick Irish accent as a puff of smokes poured out from his mouth. "Using one relic and all of its power takes its toll on you, using two will drive a person mad."

"Really, mines nothing special." Jason stated as he held up his hand that were wrapped in black decorative leather gloves. "They just give me enough strength to beat the shit out of anyone who gets in my way."

"Yeah, especially when they send you into a blind, feral rage." Tina sighed. "Eternal Requiem is what they are called."

"Huh, I've actually heard of those." Ed said as he eyed the gloves. "I thought they were iron gauntlets though, I mean they were crafted in the dark ages for killing witches."

"They adapt over time, apparently." Jason said. "But Tina is right I have to be careful with them."

"Same thing for my Eternal Agony." She said as she held up her sickle. "It sends me into a comatose state after every use. The irony is, if Jason uses his powers I am the only one that can calm him down, but when I use my power he is the only one who can wake me up. Hence the names, Requiem and Agony."

"I call mine, the silent cut." Gabe said while flipping his knife around in his hand. "When I was twenty-two I went to rob an art gallery when this asshole on the job tried to screw me and broke my nose in the process. I took this little beauty after my blood dripped on the blade and forced me to become its owner, not that I mind. I went from being a petty burglar to a professional assassin thanks to it."

"What does it do?" Ed asked.

"Summons up a bunch of shadowy wraiths based on my age." He smiled. "Speaking of relics and powers, what about you two, where are yours?" He looked over to Silvia and Ed.

"It's not important." Silvia shrugged while rubbing her left shoulder vigorously.

"And as I said, none of your damn business." Ed snapped. "And we are done talking, our marks are closing in."

Everyone grabbed their weapons and moved over to the windows and doors to get a good look at what was to come. Silvia readied her sniper rifle and fitted it with a suppressor, before making her way to the back of the warehouse.

"I'm gonna make my way to the roof and cover everyone from there." She informed everyone. "Listen in on what they have to say and if they have hostages or relics, then engage."

She stormed out and left the rest of the team to fend for their selves. Jordan rolled his eyes and readied his military grade shotgun while Gabe readied his M4 Carbine and aimed it out the window. Ed readied his SMG Assault rifle as well while the rest of the team pulled out their swords and knives.

The chopper landed on a nearby airfield while the ship had disembarked on the docks. Two separate factions started scattering around the docks. One faction looked like a private army as they were clad in black jumpsuits with ski masks and sunglasses. They had beige tactical vests that held and each was armed with an assault rifle and a handgun holstered on their hip.

The other group looked like they were a part of a cult of some sort. They were clack in black hooded coats with an arrow and quiver on their backs and swords on their hips.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Gabe asked, Jordan was just as confused as he was. He was expecting the mafia or the cartel, but these guys were something more vicious.

"I have a hunch." R.J. stated. Jason didn't miss the anger in his voice. Tina looked over at R.J. as well and she noticed that Miranda was getting shaky in the hands as well. There was something about these two factions that was making them nervous.

From the chopper a man dressed in a clean black suit stepped out with his hands held behind his back as he greeted the other man from the ship. Jordan didn't know how to describe him, other than a Dracula look alike. The man in the suit on the other hand fit the description of, Damian Darhk.

"Holy shit," Miranda whispered. "That's Ra's Al Ghul."

"Who?" Jason asked.

"He is the leader of a secret society of assassins," She explained. "My parents used to be a part of their order. They have been hunting for me ever since."

"And I have a score to settle with both of them." R.J. growled as he gripped his colt.45. Jordan grabbed his wrist and gave him a stern look.

"Not until we see those relics." He warned. "We don't get paid otherwise."

"Fine." He growled before going back to observing the two warlords.

They both shook hands and exchanged greetings.

"Damian Darhk." Ra's Al Ghul stated.

"Ra's Al Ghul!" Damian exclaimed. "I trust you have your party favor."

"Of course and I even have something extra for, Hermes." With a snap of his fingers, two of his henchmen dragged out a man and a woman who were shackled in chains.

The man looked to be around twenty-five with a black bob cut hairstyle with messy bangs that covered his brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that was outlined with blue skull and a pair of dark blue jeans that were clad in black knee pads and brown work shoes, all of which was covered by a black coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The woman was almost a splitting image of the man. Her hair was long and black as well with messy cow licks all over.

She was dressed as trashy as her friend with her black shirt with a red bandanna around her neck. She wore blue baggy jeans with a black belt around her waist and a pair of black running shoes.

Everyone was looking at them like they were alien creatures. "Who the hell are those two?" Ed asked.

"Good question." Gabe stated. "But if someone like Ra's Al Ghul has them hostage, they must be important."

Everyone looked back at Damian, who had a hostage of his own. This man was much more average than the other two, he was actually more average than everyone in the whole Hellfire Squad.

He looked to be almost thirty years old, with black hair with partial red dye on the ends. He wore a simple pair of jeans with a red hoodie and a pair of reinforced Tabi boots.

"Who the fuck, are these guys?" Jason snapped.

"I don't know, but I can sense dark essence from their very being." Ed stated as he readied his gun. Jordan did the same and pulled back the hammer of his Peacemaker.

"I see relics, so I guess it's time to go in." Jordan shrugged.

"You sound nervous." R.J. stated.

"Just getting a bad vibe from those two." Jordan said as he crept to the door. "I say we clip them and get those relics and call it a day."

"What about those hostages they have?" Miranda asked.

"Not important." Gabe bluntly stated.

They all slowly moved out of the warehouse while keeping low to cover. Silvia remained perched on the roof and had her rifle aimed right at Ra's Al Ghul's head. The two didn't see the team approaching and showed each other the relics they had gotten off of their hostages.

Ra's held up a red needle made from bone with multiple skulls on it and in the other hand, a spiky bear trap that was tied to a thick chain.

"These items have had some unusual effects to my warriors." Ra's stated. "I think, Hermes will get some use out of them."

"Yeah, this one had a relic as well." Damian said as he pulled out an amulet that looked like Yin and Yang, but the inner circles were on opposite halves. "He put seven of my best men in the ground."

"Best," The man asked with skepticism. "Whatever you say."

Damian pulled out a shiny Beretta and aimed it at the man's head, but before he could shoot the gun was shot out of his hands by, Silvia. Jordan let out a snarl as their position had just been given away.

"Party crashers?" Damian chuckled.

"Kill them!" Ra's ordered.

Swords and guns were drawn and everyone scattered. The man who was just threatened by Damian, snatched his amulet out from his hand and in an instant, two blades of light appeared in his hands. He swung them both at Damian, but the mob boss easily dodged the attacks and sent a spin kick to the man's stomach and knocked him back.

Damian picked up his gun and aimed it at the man once again, but this time he was almost cut in half by R.J. He brandished his short swords and attacked the man once again, but Damian's men quickly interfered and attempted to shoot him.

Jordan aimed his shotgun at the two and blasted both of them in a second. Gabe picked off a few from the warehouse with his rifle, while Jason pounded people into the ground with his fists. His gloves started to emit a dark energy and soon enough, men were flying through the air.

Ed noticed this as well and watched as his gloves glowed darker and darker with every second. This must be the power he was talking about earlier. Tina saw this as well and she prepared for the worse after the battle.

Ra's looked down at the battle before him and he was so indulged in the battle he never once suspected that the bear trap in his hand was moving. The woman standing next to the man had used her influence over the weapon and forced it to open and snap shut on his thigh.

Ra's yelled in pain and the man snatched the needle out from Ra's grip. The woman grabbed the chain and whipped it back and smacked the trap across one of the assassins face's before doing it again to another.

The man stuck his needle into one of the assassin's legs and the assassin screamed in pain as his blood started to burn from the inside. His organs started to get twisted and bloody spikes were sticking out of his body. The assassin let out a blood curdled scream and died. The man himself opened his palm and in the center of his palm, the needle reappeared.

Jordan and Miranda laid down suppressing fire on Damian's mercs as Tina and Ed fought off the assassins. Ed threw his combat knife at one assassin before pulling out his sawed-off and blasting an oncoming one away.

Gabe ran out of bullets for his rifle, but it didn't matter as he was soon jumped by a trio of assassins.

One swiped his sword at the young man, but he ducked out of the way and quickly pulled out his dagger, Silent Cut. He swiped his blade across one man's throat while dodging the other two. One man managed to land a cut across his shoulder, but that didn't stop Gabe from fighting.

He was almost tempted into using his powers until an arrow pierced through one of the assassin's chest. The last assassin was distracted and allowed Gabe the opportunity to strike down the last assassin.

Gabe looked around and spotted Silvia with a crossbow resting on her shoulder.

"Nice shot." He gasped as he put pressure on his wound.

"Thanks." Silvia smiled before loading up another arrow.

Meanwhile, R.J. was still cutting away with his blades, while Damian dodged each attack. R.J. brought his blade down once again, but Damian blocked it and then his next attack, locking the two in place. Damian struggled against R.J. and the two locked eyes. Damian smirked.

"I remember you," Damian snickered. "Yes, I hired you to work for me and then you tried to kill me."

"No, you threatened to kill, Miranda!" R.J. shouted. "You forced me to work for you, you bastard!"

"And you couldn't even kill me when my back was turned." Damian's eyes glowed black and before R.J. could do anything he was blasted back across the docks.

Miranda quickly ran over to him to assist, but she was ambushed by Ra's who brought his sword down on her. She quickly activated her darkness power and used her enhanced speed to be with R.J. in a flash.

Ra's and Damian reunited and they started to advance on the couple.

Jordan saw this and he quickly sprang into action. He cocked his shotgun and gunned down another assassin and then another, when his gun ran out his swapped to his Socom and his Peacemaker. He fired off rounds left and right and soon carved out a path to Damian and Ra's.

His Socom was empty and he aimed his Peacemaker down at the two and charged up as much power as he could to put them down. Right as his power had charged up, he was surprised at what he saw before him.

A man dressed in a long red coat and with long dark hair cascading down and over his leather bird mask. Jordan didn't know, or care who this man was and fired. With his power the three would be dead in an instant.

Jordan fired and watched his bullet fly across the docks and straight towards the strange man. The man did not seem fazed at all and simply raised his hand and let the blast strike his hand. Jordan watched as the man stood completely still and crushed his magic bullet into nothing.

The man lowered his hand and with a snap of his fingers he along with Ra's and Darhk had disappeared.

Jordan just stood there shocked at what had happened as the former hostages approached him.

"So…" The girl started. "I'm Creatis Mangus, this is my husband Garen Hanzar and the guy we just met is, Harlan Irby and you are…?"

Jordan just stared at her not even knowing where to begin.

"Honey, I honestly don't give a rat's ass."

"Hmm, rude."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Bird of Hermes**

 **Authors Note: Thank you everyone for your reviews and for some new characters, which reminds me, NO MORE OC'S! Sorry, but I have so many characters now, that I can't even keep track of them. Okay, moving on, I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a happy new year. This next chapter has been a long time coming, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Darkness.**

* * *

Jordan was in no mood for anymore bullshit that night. He pulled out the black cube he was given to contact, Waller. He looked over at the three new arrivals and he didn't like all these numbers that were piling up. The couple that Ra's had captured were a couple of freelancers by the name of Garen Hanzer and Creatis Mangus, these two were married and working for Waller to get a fresh start somewhere.

Just like the rest of them.

The other guy was a simple gun for hire by the name of, Harlan Irby. Waller had sent them to get info and had failed to mention this to the group back at H.Q. Now it was time for Jordan to get answers.

Jordan finally got the damn thing to work and Waller's image appeared before the group.

"You better have a good reason for calling so soon." Waller grunted with a look of disappointment across her face.

"The group and I just met the three stooges, who you failed to mention you hired to do the job you hired us to do!" Jordan snapped.

"I have hired as many wielders of the darkness as I could find to ensure that any potential threats are dealt with." Waller stated as she looked over the three rescued mercs and nodded. "They seem to be fine." Harlan flipped her off as she continued. "Now I trust you have some information for me?"

"What aren't you telling me, Waller!?" Jordan snapped.

"Information or I hang up!" Waller demanded.

"Technically," Creatis smiled. "You're a hologram, so wouldn't the correct term be to shut off, rather than, hang up?"

"Ra's Al Ghul." R.J. informed the director of Argus, before she decided to hang up. "He is the one who kidnapped Creatis and Garen."

"And your man Damien, he is the one who grabbed Harlan." Gabe shouted out. "They said something about 'Party Favors' for Hermes."

No one missed the subtle flinch in Amanda's eyes. Jordan decided to dig deeper. He looked to everyone else and they all knew to keep quiet.

"We also had an encounter with this other guy," He explained subtly. "He looked to be six feet, red velvet looking coat, long black hair and he wore a leather bird mask like one of those renaissance doctors."

"And he even managed to stop one of Jordan's bullets." Silvia stated. "Right before he disappeared in thin air."

"Okay, so we have Nosferatu, a mobster and possibly one of Batman's fucked up bat kids." Tina chuckled.

"Who is he, Waller?" Jason demanded. Waller cleared her throat and with a few brief motions her image disappeared and was replaced with a blurred image of the man from before.

"This is the only picture we have of him," She explained. "We don't have much to go on and some of us only believe that he is a rumor, but his name is, Hermes. He was supposedly the former owner of the darkness, before Jackie Estacado. For those of you who don't know the brotherhood is an ancient order who plan involves capturing the darkness and using it to conquer the world. The only problem is that the Darkness does not want to be controlled, so it possesses someone week willed and stupid, like most of you."

"Fuck you!" Gabe snapped.

"Anyways, the brotherhood would go to great lengths to calculate and determine who the next host would be, so they would capture and torture the future bearer until the darkness would finally break free, only Hermes wasn't going to settle for being a pawn he wanted to be a king and he was, until the brotherhood usurped him and banished him into hell."

"Well, it looks like that banishment didn't last to long." Harlan grunted. "And you know what, I finished my job and I want what you owe me!"

"I hired you to find information and to obtain some relics, right?" She asked with skepticism. "Now, I have just gotten word from two more associates of mine that, Damien Darhk is in a nightclub owned by the Dee Dee twins. Your mission is to go in and destroy Ra's, Damien and Hermes and retrieve any relics you find."

"Hey, wait!" Jordan shouted, but it was too late. Waller had disappeared and they were all back to square one.

Harlan let out a heavy sigh.

"Anyone else feel like a rabbit chasing a carrot on a stick?" He snapped.

"I love rabbits, especially with B.B.Q sauce." Creatis giggled. Jordan could only glare at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jordan asked.

"I'm hungry and all this talk about rabbits and carrots is giving me the munchies." She shrugged. "And seeing as how this guy made your trump card look like a bitch I say we are writing a check our butts can't cash."

"She's right." Silvia said as she rested her rifle on her shoulder. "Waller had to know that this, 'Hermes' guy had to be involved and what do you wanna bet she thought we would be dead right now?"

"And then there are these relics she seems to be so obsessed with," Miranda stated with a wave of her bow. "If she wanted dark relics so badly, why not just kill us and take ours for her own?"

"And what are the odds that these guys have any relics?" Jason asked. He looked over at Ed who was really quiet throughout the whole conversation. "Ay, Eddy, care to weigh in?"

He turned to them and grunted.

"First of all, it's Ed." He warned. "Second, Waller is looking for a relic, not relics and I will be dammed if I will let her have it."

"How will we know what it is?" Garen asked. He then pulled out his needle and held it out for everyone to see. "I have to stitch a mark into at least one victim every two months or the magic from this needle will harden my own blood and kill me."

"What's your point?" Ed asked bitterly.

"These things bind themselves to a host or have some twisted strings attached to them," A series of red strings appeared all over the place and each string led to the needle in Garen's hand. "Pun intended."

"He's right," R.J. said while looking down at his sword. "If we lay a hand on a single artifact, we'll either have another burden to carry or die. No one can use two relics at the same time after all."

"Leave that to me," Ed informed. "Unlike the lot of you I can spot a relic out of any pile." Gabe approached Ed and the hitman gave him a curious look.

"That also reminds me, how do you know these things?" He asked. "Everyone around here is guessing Waller's motives, but you say with the utmost certainty that she _is_ planning on screwing us over and that she _is_ looking for a relic so, what's your secret and better yet what's your relic?"

Ed didn't know what to do and he started to pace back and forth while running a hand through his black hair. With no other choice, the same hand ruffling his own hair had grabbed the eye patch over his left eye and he tore it off.

Everyone either glared or cringed when they saw the stone eye in his left eye socket. They had all assumed that this was his darkness relic and possibly how he knew everything that he did.

"This is my relic, Clairvoyant." He explained. "It was passed down in the centuries and used by people who would use it for heroic reasons like warning a town of a natural disaster, or to set a trap for an enemy army, while others would use it for gambling and other greedy purposes. This is how I was able to see Amanda's goals, but it doesn't show me the correct future."

"What do you mean by, the correct future?" Miranda asked.

"Let's say that I saw all of us walking into an empty building, which I knew was empty, but ten seconds upon entering cops just show up out of nowhere and kill all of us. I can see the future, but never the outcome, that is why we need to plan ahead if we are going to continue to work together." Ed explained. Jordan let out a sigh.

"He's right, we need to start taking things slowly, or Waller will just say, fuck it, and kill us all and send in her prison flunkies." Jordan explained. "So, let's meet up with these new contacts and go from there, does that sound good for starters?"

No one said anything and everyone made their way to the nightclub where their new target would hopefully be waiting.

(!)

Later that night outside the nightclub, Laughing Jack, the Hellfire Squad gathered across the street from the club. The club was covered in purple and green lights with a couple of clown divas dancing on the holographic sign.

The club was owned by the newly reformed Dee Dee twins, but since their Aunt Harley forced them to give up their criminal lifestyle they had no ties to any criminal elements. The Twins had either gone back to their criminal way or they were pawns in a bigger scheme.

"You the group we've been waiting on?"

Everyone turned to see a pale skinned man dressed in all black. It was black trench coat with leather pants and boots with fingerless gloves as a katana sheathed on his back. His hair was short and white as his skin and his eyes were mismatched, his right eye was blue while the other was pink.

The other was a beautiful young woman with long, shiny black hair. Her eyes were smoky amethyst eyes looked over the group as the group looked over her. She work a light grey leather coat over her blue halter crop top, showing off her ample cleavage and toned abdomen while her tight black jeans showed off her toned legs and curves. She wore black heeled boots and wrist length black gloves.

No one knew if she was a contract killer or a model for Alexandra Warney Enterprises. The albino man standing next to her couldn't and wouldn't take his eyes off her ass or chest as the woman introduced herself.

"I am, Blair Blake." She nodded to the man next to her. "This is, Edge."

"I guess you two are the ones who will help us get inside unnoticed?" Garen asked.

"Yes, but only the girls," She said in a seductive tone." The rest of you will have to wait outside while we scout around inside."

"How do we even know they are in there?" Gabe asked as his hand rested on, Silent Cut.

"I can't say anything about, Hermes and Ghul, but I definitely saw Darhk overlooking the dance floor in the V.I.P section of the club." She explained. "Amanda called ahead and she told me that you guys had a run in with them earlier tonight."

"Yeah, and what's worse is that most of the team has been compromised." Jordan looked over at Garen and Creatis and then Miranda and R.J. "One portion was either a hostage or victim of Darhk or a hostage or victim of Ghul."

"I don't want my wife going in there without me." Garen snapped as R.J and Jason stepped forward.

"That goes double for Tina." Jason snapped.

"Triple for Miranda." R.J growled.

"Guys, I get it." Gabe said as he stood before them. "But we can't risk all of us grouped together and blowing our cover."

"Besides, I have disguises," Blaire giggled. "Since the place is based off of the Joker, we'll all go in dressed in clown makeup and jester like outfits."

"We should still have eyes inside." Ed stated. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Maybe we can hold out for some nanny cams or something?" Harlan suggested.

"I can do better than that." Garen smirked as he pulled his jacket open, revealing several small, but creepy looking dolls. "These are my dark dolls. I stitched them together with my needle. I manipulate them and use them for scouting. If you guys want I can sync you to them and we can see what they see."

"Perfect." Harlan chuckled. "Damn, your relic kicks ass."

"Thanks, I can't wait to see how yours works." Garen said as he handed Harlan one of his dolls. He then handed a doll to Jordan, Gabe, Ed, Jason and R.J. He then held one out for himself, but he realized that Edge would be without one. He turned to the swordsman, who waved his hands dismissively.

"Don't worry, I'm going in too." He informed. "They don't know me and with my blade here, they will never see me coming." He chuckled.

"Okay, you ladies going to be okay?" He asked as Blaire carried over two suitcases.

"They will be fine, after a little wardrobe change and make over." She explained as girls were a little uneasy about the disguises. Creatis was a little uneasy as she did not like doing, 'girly' things, as she held up a pair of booty shorts.

"Who would ever wear shorts these short?" She asked as the rest of the girls started to grab at any outfit. Silvia looked at the shorts and gave them a nod.

"Harley Quinn, that's who wore those." She smiled as she shrugged off her jacket.

(Later)

All the girls were in assorted Harley Quinn garb. Miranda wore her classic jest outfit while Blaire wore her black and red crop top and leather pants. Poor Creatis drew the short straw and she was stuck with the shorts and the pigtails. Silvia saw this and smiled, before throwing an arm around the poor girl.

"Stop worrying," She encouraged. "You look really cute."

"I don't really like dressing like this." She mumbled. "I don't like people looking at me and I don't like people styling my hair. The only reason I did this is because of, Garen."

Blair rolled her eyes and looked to the rest of the girls who wore skimpy outfits.

"All right, my lovelies." Blaire swooned. "The club manager's office overlooks the entire club, so put on the charm and get ready to try and work our way up there." She explained as they were allowed into the club. The interior of the club was outlined in green, glowing paint with smiley faces all over. There were girls pole dancing on the corners of the dancefloor while a man in a bozo the clown outfit tended the bar. She spotted Edge flirting with a girl at the bar, but she couldn't tell if he was throwing off suspicion, being an ass or both.

Silvia patted Blair on the shoulder and she turned to her new accomplice.

"We don't need charm," She explained. "If you can just get the guards away from the doors I can get in and have the manager spill his guts in a matter of seconds." Tina gave her a look.

"When you say, 'Spill his guts', you don't mean…"

"I'll use the power of my relic to persuade him that he is wrong and that he can help set things right." Silvia said as she rubbed her left shoulder. "Trust me."

Creatis was unsure and she tapped the doll that was fastened to her shorts.

"Garen," She said, communicating with the doll. "Are you guys in position?"

(Outside on the roof)

"Yes, I synced everyone to the dolls," He explained as he and the group remained in a kneeling position with their eyes closed. He was currently using his power to sync each member's vision into each doll. They had to get a few stitches from, Garen, but they had eyes on the inside.

"Look, just see what he knows, we don't need another shit show like back at the docks." Jordan explained.

"I got this." Silvia assured.

"You better."

(Back Inside)

Silvia watched as Blaire distracted the guards by the stair that led to the office and led them out to the dance floor.

Tina and Miranda would keep a lookout for Silvia, while Creatis would protect Blaire. Silvia made her way up to the office and she slowly knocked on the door. She flinched when she heard the mechanical whirring of a surveillance camera turning in her direction.

"Can I help you?" A voice asked from the other side of the door. Silvia had already come up with back story for herself.

"Yes," She said as she rested her right hand on her hip. "I was promised a chance to audition for one of the dancing spots by the twins!"

"Hmm…" He hummed from the intercom. She jumped when a loud buzzing noise went off and the door slowly opened. She leaped in and without waiting another second; she reached her left hand out and placed her palm on the center of the man's head.

A dark red glow emitted from her left shoulder and she could see how greedy and horrible this man was. Damian Darhk had approached him earlier that evening and he wanted to use the old secret clubhouse down below for their meeting with Ghul and Hermes.

He went behind the Dee Dee's back and if anything went wrong, he would pin it all on them.

Silvia couldn't have that.

"Now, when I am done with you, you will go down to the police station and turn yourself it, out of the goodness of your heart, you will tell them how the Dee Dee's have nothing to do with your criminal activities."

"Yeah," He said with a completely different attitude. "I have no idea what I was thinking." He said as he took out the key card to the elevator that led down to the club house. "Here, this will take you down there and be careful; they have some guards with them."

"Thank you, you may go now." Silvia pulled out her doll and stared into its button eyes. "Did you guys get all that?"

"Yeah, we'll be down in a minute." Garen informed.

(Back Outside)

"Okay, let's ge-what the hell is wrong with you?"

Everyone stared at Garen confused, before turning to what he was staring at which was, Ed. The older merc had his hand over his left eye as if he were in pain.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked.

"Something is wrong," Ed growled. "You know how I told you earlier that I can see the future, but there would be numerous outcomes," Everyone nodded. "Well, not only do I not know the outcomes I can't even see the future, it's blank."

"What?" Jordan asked. "Is it Hermes?"

"No, I don't know, but it couldn't be!" He snarled. "This has never happened before."

"Shit, well, out intel is even darker than before people, let's keep out chins up and eyes open."

"This is getting worse all the time." Harlan growled before moving out.

(!)

The remaining members snuck in from the back door, after Silvia had opened for them, and they all made their way to the elevator that led to the Joker's old clubhouse. Rumor has it, that it was where the clown prince of crime had kept his most treasured valuables and trophies from famous heists.

The team came up with the possibility that he may have acquired a darkness relic too, which would explain why Hermes and his two warlords were down here.

"I'm sensing some relics, but nothing strong." Ed said as he loaded his SMG. Edge scoffed as he gripped the handle of his katana.

"No offense, but after hearing about your meltdown up top I am not trusting your, 'darkness vibes'." Ed narrowed his eyes at the young punk, but R.J stood between them.

"Let's not worry about it," He explained. "Our goal is to destroy anyone in our way and collect anything valuable for, Waller."

"Finally, something I can do without restraint." Harlan grinned.

The elevator stopped and everyone readied their weapons as the doors opened. The elevator led to a long hallway and the team slowly made their way out one by one.

Garen had sent one of his dolls ahead to secure them a safe passage. The small doll crawled up into an air vent and ran through the dark, metal maze and it eventually found a board room that had a long table filled with men and women dressed in black suits. Two of them were Ra's Al Ghul and Damien Darhk and one of them was Hermes, who took his spot at head of the table.

He cleared his throat and placed two metal cases down on the table, before speaking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Brotherhood." He started. "I am Hermes and I welcome all of you to this meeting."

Everyone had remained silent as, Hermes, pointed to Darhk and Ghul.

"Every one of you may know Damien Darhk, but this is Ra's Al Ghul, our newest members." Hermes introduced. One of the older gentlemen at the end of the table across from Hermes stood up in an instant.

"This is unacceptable," He shouted out. "No, it is sacrilegious; we cannot just add two members into our Brotherhood, especially when they are leaders of their own factions that are responsible for hindering out operations at one point of another!"

"Mr. Darhk and Mr. Al Ghul have proven to have strong connections to the darkness and their goals are the same as ours." Hermes explained calmly as he ran his hands down the smooth sides of the metal cases before him. "They also have strong ties to these relics and above all that, they have offered us all of their men at our disposal. They have given us an army, what have you done, Mr. Galavan?"

"I have brought you, Enchantress and her brother, Incubus." Galavan smiled as he traced his hand over his Sword of Sins.

"Galavan?" Silvia snapped.

"You heard of him?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, rumor has it he was a member of another old cult, The Order of Saint Dumas." She explained. "I had a run in with one of their agents once."

"I guess this, Hermes, is planning on using the heads of ancient orders to build himself an army."

"Shh," Garen hissed. "He's opening the relics."

Hermes handed Darhk a large case and Darkh opened it and smiled as he pulled out an eerie black statue head with white spikes sticking out of the forehead and along its jawline.

"The Khushu Idol, able to draw its power by the deaths of the living and their fear." Darhk chuckled as he held the idol before him. "This will increase my power by tenfold."

"And for you, Ra's." Hermes said as he handed Ra's Al Ghul the long metal case. Ra's opened it and he gasped at the item before him.

It was a long black sword with a long black handle, designed to look like a bat out of hell. Ra's picked up the blade and everyone cringed when every vein in his body including his eyes started to glow dark, fiery red.

It ended as quick as it started and Ra's was standing before everyone panting heavily.

"This…this is the sword of Al-Athar." He grinned. "This blade was forged by both Trigon and my grandson. With it I shale wield both the power of darkness and the power of Adonis."

"You will both need them, we have company." Hermes looked up to the air vent and Garen started to panic. "You may come out now, we know you are here."

Garen pulled from his doll and looked to everyone. Jordan let out a bitter grunt and nodded as he took the lead. He stepped into the board room and pulled out his peacemaker. He aimed it at Hermes who could only chuckle as the rest of the team readied themselves.

"Do you really think your gun will harm me?" He asked as he raised his golden gloved hand.

"So, that is how you stopped my shot," Jordan snapped. "Your relic repelled it."

"No, this is just a small trinket." He laughed. "I stopped your shot with my own hand, because pitiful magic like that cannot touch me."

"Who the hell are you?" Ed snarled.

"I am the Bird of Hermes, the true wielder of the darkness."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Flying With Wax Wings**

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone, welcome back. I am sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but last week had me on edge, due to a jury summons, but I was dismissed on Friday, so yay. Anyways, thank you all once again for your reviews last time I am glad, Hermes strikes you as an interesting villain. This chapter we will get a little more detail and a lot of action featuring our dark mercenaries powers. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the darkness, The Justice League or Batman.**

* * *

"I have never heard of you before now." Ed said as he held his sawed-off on the villain. "Why is it now we know of your presence?"

"Because it is only now do I want to be known." Hermes explained as he motioned to the table that was occupied by many criminals from across the globe. "I have only invited the best of the best to join and with their help we shall have little to no effort in achieving our goal."

"Well we hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your plan is not going to be happening." Edge said optimistically as he held his katana over his shoulder, crucifixion style. "You see, we were paid to kill you and take your shit, so we are going to kill you and take your shit. Then we turn it over, get paid and move onto the next dip-shit with a god complex. Rinse and repeat."

"You weak willed fool." The lenses on Hermes bird mask when from jet black to glowing blood red. "You have no idea what this power is or why you were chosen!"

"Chosen?" Jordan exclaimed, followed by a low chuckle. "Buddy, I didn't choose anything. I killed a mobster for this gun and I just thought it looked cool and picked it up. There was no divine intervention or prophecy."

"Same here," Gabe said as he pulled out, Silent Cut. "I was just robbing an art gallery with some asshole, who ended up screwing me over. I accidentally cut my hand on the blade and I was linked to it ever since."

"I know," Hermes said as his eyes returned to normal. "The Darkness whisper more to me, than it does to you. You are all mere pawns and I am its king."

"And what of everyone else?" R.J. asked. He looked over at Damian Darhk and gave him a cold glare. "Damian, you do not work for anyone, why is it that you are working for this mad man?"

"Yeah, Master." Miranda looked over at Ra's Al Ghul who was still admiring his new sword. "You had hired, R.J. to kill me from your castle in the mountains, but now here you are sitting on the sidelines."

"Silence," Hermes said, still in his calm demeanor. "These men are my equals."

"King Arthur had a round table for men who were his equals," Garen shrugged. "How are you equals if everyone has to look up to you?"

"Yeah!" Creatis shouted out. "And stop acting like you're better than everyone else, you're not. You're just some lunatic who drank the kool-aid and believes he's a deity, but let me tell you something important. We are all a bunch of nobodies with an F'd up past and F'd up lives. You and I are no different."

"On the contrary," Hermes grunted as a dark essence started to seep from his back. "I am your superior."

"You know, I see a lot of intruders, but not a lot of dead intruders." Damian stated with a skeptical look across his face. He looked at his men and Ra's warriors with mock of horror across his face. "If only we had a group of armed guards to kill them all!"

Edge smirked and in an instant he drew his katana as his own body became engulfed by his dark aura. In a blink of an eye he was across the room and his blade been sheathed on his back as five of Damian Darhk's men fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

Jordan looked across the boardroom and smirked at the assassin, who merely shrugged, before pulling out his sword again and swiping it across Damian's throat. Damian did not move, he remained seated as, Edge's sword was held mere inches from his throat. Edge could feel something holding back his arm, but he couldn't see or feel anything gripping him.

Darhk looked up at Edge and smirked at his feeble attempt to kill him. He grabbed his artifact and traced his finger over the spikes sticking out of its mouth.

"If this is all we have to worry about, then I think our plans can proceed on schedule." Damian raised his hand and Edge now found himself hovering in midair, before Damian flicked his wrist to the left and sent Edge crashing through the nearby wall.

"Get them!" Jordan shouted, before aiming his shotgun at Hermes. He fired every shell he had at the man, but suddenly an eel like creature with tusks on its lower jaw, appeared from over Hermes left shoulder and gripped the edge of the table before flipping it up and blocking all of his shots.

Jordan tossed the gun aside and pulled out his, Peacemaker and charged up a shot. That was when another eel like creature appeared from over Hermes right shoulder, only this one had razor sharp teeth along the top and bottom of its mouth and razor sharp blades sticking out from both sides of its head.

The eel creature whipped out towards, Jordan, but Gabe leaped in with Silent Cut and blocked the eel, before pushing Jordan away from, Hermes.

"Hmm," Hermes hummed. "You are more resilient than I thought. Unfortunately, I have work to do and Mr. Darhk is right. We have nothing to worry about with this trash. Kill them and retrieve their relics."

"You heard the man," Galavan chuckled as he pulled a frightened teenage girl next to him. Harlan looked at the girl and he didn't like how she looked. Her skin was pale, her eyes were dark and tired looking, her whole appearance just screamed scared and desperate. "Kill them."

"Please, I can't." The girl pleaded. Galavan simply raised his sword and pressed the tip of the blade against her throat. The magic of the sword made the poor girl relive all of her sins over and over again until she muttered one word.

"Enchantress…"

Suddenly, before everyone, the girl was now dressed in almost nothing but what looked like a black bra and panties, her skin color was now a smoky grey covered in black tattoos and her eyes were now pitch black as her hair, which ran down her whole body and on the top of her head was a crescent shaped tiara.

"Well, she is some twisted eye candy." Blair giggled as she looked Enchantress's slender form up and down. "Seriously, what the hell are you?"

"She's something from your worst nightmare." Galavan chuckled again as he raised a black briefcase. "Kill them, my dear."

In an instant she disappeared into fiery ash, before reappearing behind, Harlan. Harlan pulled out his father's karambit knife and spun around, swiping his blade across Enchantress, who disappeared again.

It soon turned into anarchy as all of Darhk and Ghul's men sprang into action.

Jason pulled out his long swords and started making his way towards Ra's, but he had ten of Ra's best men between him and his target. They all drew their swords and charged at him as well. Tina pulled out her sickle and assisted her boyfriend.

Ra's warriors swung their blades at the couple and the two deflected them, but despite their effort they were still outnumbered. Tina blocked an oncoming blade with the shaft of her sickle, before pushing him back and swiping her crescent blade across the assassins throat.

Jason deflected multiple blades and a few throwing knives as R.J and Miranda leaped in to assist them. R.J used his short swords for quick attacks as he landed swift, clean cuts across their legs, allowing Jason to strike them down with his long-swords.

Jordan and the rest of the squad went after Hermes and his flunkies.

Jason was blocking the blades of a few assassins, before receiving a cut across his back from an assassin and a bullet through his leg from one of the mercs. The pain was agonizing, but his rage was enough to block it out, before activating his powers.

Tina watched as his gloves started to spew out dark energy and his mouth started to foam. Another assassin leaped in with his sword in hand, but Jason had caught the sword by the blade and with a strong grasp he shattered the blade into pieces. The assassin was surprised at this, but his astonishment only lasted a second before receiving a strong punch to his face. Jason felt the bones crush beneath his knuckles and the body fell to a bloody heap into the center of the room.

Jason didn't waste another second and pounced on another assassin, screaming and snarling like a rabid canine. Tina watched helplessly as her boyfriend ripped apart the assassin. She desperately wanted this to end, but she knew if she stopped him now he would be completely defenseless against Hermes forces.

Miranda had her own hands full with, R.J. as he used his own enhanced powers or, "Ripper Range' as he called it, to take down as many of Damian's men as possible. She watched as the two warriors tore apart the soldiers, while she used her own power to make her skin impenetrable.

She felt the bullets bounce off her face and she could only smile as she pulled out her twin suppressed glocks and put a round in between the eyes of each and every man that came before her.

(!)

Silvia raised her crossbow and fired a bolt into one of Ra's assassins while Ed fired his SMG at a few mercs, before finishing off one of them with his sawed-off shotgun. Gabe pulled out his M4 and laid down suppressing fire down on the oncoming mercenaries. Edge went after Hermes with Harlan and Jordan beside him.

Damian saw this and he let out a small laugh, before using his powers to pick up a dozen grenades from a nearby supply crate and removing their pins simultaneously and throwing them all at the contractors.

Blarie leaped in before the trio and pulled out a golden lighter. She flipped it open and flicked it on and sent a large black flame towards the grenades and both sides were both sent flying back from the massive explosion.

Jordan slammed hard against the wall and fell to the floor, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to look up and see Blaire and Enchantress going at it. Enchantress's dark misty form dodged Blaire's fiery fists while, Enchantress's swords swung at Blaire's fiery form, but her flames kept them from making contact with her flesh.

It was not long before Harlan stepped in, his amulet glowing and two blades appeared in his hands. The difference between Enchantress's blades and his own was the fact that they were glowing light.

The two were locked in contact, their blades grinding against one another while Garen and Creatis were fending off Ra's men.

Garen swiped his combat knife across one of Ra's men and he slipped his needle into his throat and pulled out a small series of blood strings. He swiped the strings into three of Ra's men and he watched as they started twitching and screaming in pain before collapsing on the ground dead.

Creatis swung, 'Rat Trap' at one of the assassins and she watched as the bear trap snapped shut into his throat, Garen pulled out his glock and put two rounds into another assassin, but before he could shoot another one he felt his whole body cease up. His gun was forced to point down and he couldn't move his needle.

He heard footsteps approaching from behind, but he couldn't turn his head and his eyes couldn't turn that far, so he anxiously waited to see his assailant. His brown eyes met Damian Darhk's icy blue ones.

"Well, you guys are making short work of my men." He stated optimistically. "Good thing these are the recruits. I mean could you imagine if I had tasked them to be guardians of the Siphon?" Garen narrowed his eyes at Damian.

"The siphon," He asked. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh, I've said too much, I'm so sorry." Damian chuckled. He raised his right hand and placed it on the center of Garen's chest. "Truth be told, I didn't come to talk. I came to pay the toll."

"Toll, what the hell do y-" He was cut off as he felt his very life force being drained from his body. The feeling was torturous as his insides felt like they were on fire.

Damian on the other hand felt contempt at the amount of energy he was feeding off of, but that feeling was short lived when he felt a small blade pierce his shoulder. Damian let out a painful scream as he looked to see not a person, but a shadow.

"My wraiths are armed with small blades, similar to my 'Silent Cut'." Gabe stated as he gave his knife a twirl. "You've met one of them do you want to meet the rest?"

"I promise you, I will make you pay!" He grunted before being escorted by the rest of his men to a nearby helicopter.

Meanwhile, Blaire and Harlan were still having a hard time trying to land a blow on, Enchantress. Harlan used his amulet to dispel his blades and channel his energy towards his aggression allowing his strength and tolerance of pain to rise.

He stormed after the witch and swung wildly at her, but she was still faster than him, but Blaire was able to conjure up another flame attack and blast her entire body, engulfing her in her flames.

Blaire fell to her knees exhausted, but she smiled when she saw the witch on the ground, torched and cringing in the ash. Blaire was on her last legs, but she had enough in her to finish her off. Blaire raised her lighter and flicked it on, but she felt something sharp cut down across her back and in that cut she saw flashes off all the wrong things she had done and the pain she committed.

Blaire fell to the ground and from her spot she looked up at the suave form of, Theo Galavan, twirling his sword of sin.

"Hmm, this wasn't supposed to happen." Galavan commented as he looked over Enchantress's defeated form. "I guess I need to teach you about the consequences of failing again." Galavan raised the heart as well as his sword and he slowly pressed the tip of his blade into her heart. Enchantress let out a scream so loud that it shook the whole headquarter before her form disappeared, leaving the frightened girl behind in her place.

Galavan motioned for his crew to take the girl away as he rejoined his small clique at the helicopter.

Jordan opened fired at Hermes with his Peacemaker, but the warlord deflected his blasts with his serpent heads. Edge used his enhanced speed to get in close and swipe his blade across his throat only for the left serpent to shoot out and grab his sword in its mangled teeth. Edge struggled to get the sword out from its mouth while Ed took a shot at him with his sawed-off.

The buckshot struck his back, but to Ed's horror beneath that red cloak was a black scaled plate of armor. He turned around and raised his hand and emitted a green mist from his palm. Ed felt the misty green substance surround his body and nip away at his skin.

He felt the swarm tear into his flesh, but a shot from Jordan's Peacemaker took them all out in one shot. Ed was free, but Jordan was now at the business end of Hermes staff.

" _ **You and your allies are quite persistent,"**_ He stated. He had Edge's neck wrapped by one of the serpents and one of its blades pressed into the underside of his jaw. Jordan could tell that all he needed was a little magic and that small two inch blade would run through his head and beyond.

"Who are you?" Jordan snapped. Hermes cocked his head to the right like a confused bird before explaining.

 ** _"I am Hermes, the former wielder of the darkness."_ ** He said. **_"I had the misfortune of losing the Darkness and that is why I am in need of those three men you and your team has been fighting. Once I achieve my powers I will use it to bring this world to its knees and take my place as ruler of humanity."_**

"Bullshit," Jordan grunted. "You are one man. Even with the darkness itself you will never be able to conquer the world!"

 _ **"True, but do not forget that I am not the only wielder of the darkness."** _ His beaked mask turned towards Edge. **_"This one is the worst of your pack. I have seen his past through the eyes of the darkness. He kills for both money and fun. He holds no remorse for his actions and to this very moment he does not regret this lifestyle, nor would he change it if he had the opportunity."_**

"Prick!" Edge grunted.

 _ **"Waller has granted you all money and freedom so you could live out your days peacefully, beautiful but there is no peaceful ending for either of you. You will not die in your bed an old man and you will never know true peace. The darkness burns inside you as it is inside this one."** _ He nodded at Edge once more. _**"It chose you to be its tool and it will get its use out of you until the day you die. If not tomorrow then the next day, but that also goes for everyone outside this group."**_

"What do you mean?" Ed grunted out as he staggered to his feet. "People have the choice to refuse the darkness. You know as well as I do it can be conquered."

 ** _"True, but darkness does not reside in a weapon or pendant like yours, it resides in your very soul." Hermes explained. "You all chose to be killers long before you found your significant relic. No one forced you to become a killer, you chose. Just like the billions of sheep out there, they will choose to set fires and slaughter innocent when the light leaves the world and only darkness remains."_**

"So that is what you want?" Jordan asked. "Eternal darkness?"

 _ **"It's all we have."**_ He threw everyone away and slowly approached his helicopter. _**"You all have two choices, join us or die. The light will fade and darkness will be all that remains. Think about it."**_

The bay doors opened and the helicopter took off, leaving the Squad broken and failed in their mission.

"This job is getting worse all the time." Jordan grunted.


End file.
